


Visitors

by Makco



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Visitors

Makco opened his eyes at around 6am in the morning, just like he's been doing for so many seasons now that he barely needed help to do so, but unlike other mornings he didn't found his wife laying at his side. He slowly stood up and shuffled to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes to do his morning hygiene routine, going to the kitchen afterwards where he finally found his wife in a frenzy of activity, cleaning the kitchen spotless and chasing the toddlers and scrubbing them to a shiny luster, much to their surprise and annoyance. Makco looked at Penny's enthusiasm this morning and couldn't help but grin.   
-"Morning dear, what happened to you? Finally gave my coffee a try and drank my whole supply?". Penny looked at him and gave her usual sweet smile he loved so much.   
-"Good morning honey! Sorry if I woke you up, but my mom announced that she was coming over to see her grandchildren and I want the house to look spotless before she arrives." Makco's smile fell and he furrowed his brow, not liking the sound of what he heard one bit.  
-"Your mother is coming? Well that's not the kind of news I wanted to hear after waking up! I seriously don't remember inviting her over here." Penny stopped and glared at him for a bit while shaking her head, then returned to the cleaning while Makco just remained silent and grabbed a broom to help his wife with the cleaning, sweeping the spots his wife missed trying to be all over the place.  
-"You should've woken me up earlier so I could help you clean all of this, cleaning the whole house is just a lot for you alone to do." Penny's stern facial expression melted away and she gave him a smile that could warm the whole valley for all the winter.  
-"I just didn't wanted to bother you, honey. You already work hard for the house, didn't wanted you to also have to do chores." Makco blushed a little and put down the broom, waking over to her and giving her a tender kiss.   
-"Now you take a break and bring the children to the table while I make us all breakfast. Yep, will even make Pam some breakfast too for when she gets here." While Penny settled the children on their chairs and brought in an extra one for her mother, Makco went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Pancakes, fried eggs, sliced apples, bread and some orange jam to spread over it; all was brought to the table along with plates for everybody.   
-"There you go, some breakfast for y'all. You better not try and say ‘thank you’ with your mouth full!" As he finished saying this, someone knocked on the door, making everyone turn their head to look at it.   
-"Oh, there she is, right on cue!". He went to open the door and making an overly dramatic gesture with his arm, he invited her to come in. Their relationship has been pretty formal this last seasons, only ever talking to each other short sentences when Makco needed a bus trip to Calico Desert. What Makco did notice was the total absence of the stench of alcohol she usually carried, and looking at her face, he noticed her eyes more focused and alert.   
-"Mom! So glad you finally made it!" Penny stood up with a big smile and went to give her mother a long tight hug while the toddlers looked at their grandma curiously, not knowing what to think of her since she was practically a stranger for them.   
-"Look at yourself, my little baby-girl is grown up woman now! And my grandchildren, they are as beautiful as their grandma, hehehe!". Pam smiled and went to stroke the children’s heads, which seemed to only increase the discomfort they have been put through this morning. She sat heavily on the chair that was reserved for her and looked around the house.   
-"Darn, you've got a palace here! Perhaps you should build an extra room so I can move here!" Pam chuckled at the horrified expression on Makco's face when he heard her idea and shook her head.   
-"I kid, I kid, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, though by the looks of it you had plenty of fun already, you made two children!" She looked at her now blushing daughter and smiled while Makco sighed and sat down to eat his breakfast.   
-"I don't know about you, but I'm starving, we better take a bite before this gets cold and you say more embarrassing things, Pam." Everyone agreed and they all began eating, Penny helping one of the children with the breakfast while Pam did the same with the other, a little of their discomfort going away with each bite of food. After all was finished Makco picked up the dishes and went to wash them while mother and daughter chatted a little and when he returned to the table with his brow furrowed, though his half smile let everyone know the annoyed expression was a fake one.   
-"Well, I was planning to go to the Calico Desert today but I guess my plans are ruined for the day! Bus drivers this days, no sense of duty!" He grinned and winked at Pam while sitting down again, Pam chuckling loudly at what his words.  
-"Yup, sorry, you're gonna have to put up with me or learn to drive that darned ol' thing yourself! Besides, there will probably be enough time for you to catch a ride after this visit!" Makco shook his head and sat down again thought right after Pam rose from her chair.  
-”Ahh actually, I think it’s time for me to leave, I wasn’t plannin’ on stayin’ here for too long anyways. Makco, could I talk with ya in private for a minute, please?” Makco looked at his wife and Penny nodded at him, taking the children with her and going upstairs with them to the room, leaving Pam and Makco alone. After she left Pam turned to face Makco, her expression going from neutral to one of deep sorrow and sadness.   
-"I... I just want to thank you for giving my baby girl the life she deserves and beautiful home I couldn't give her myself. I can tell she's a wonderful mother and wife and I couldn't be more proud of her, and it's all thanks to you." Makco smiled sympathetically at her while she brought a hand to her neck, taking over her head a necklace she had hidden and showing him a broken mermaid's pendant.   
-"Please, don't let what happened to me happen to you too. I don't want Penny to become like me. She deserves way better than that. Though I can see it in your eyes, you would never do that to her." He offered the pendant to Makco which he accepted, them Pam wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve.   
-"I better go now, I have a bus to drive. Please take care of my baby and of yours. You're all I have left that makes my life worth living." When she turned around to leave Makco grabbed her shoulder to stop her.   
-"Wait Pam, let me give you something first before you go." He left the broken amulet on the table and went to the fridge and took out his supply of cactus fruit.   
-"I was saving these for another trip to the cavern but I have plenty of food already and this ones are your favorites. Please accept them, you wouldn't find better ones yourself! And please, do visit us again whenever you like, you’re always welcome here." He placed the fruit in a small wooden crate and put it on Pam's hands. Pam nods silently and leaves, and right after hearing the noise of the door closing Penny entered the kitchen.   
-"I just gave little Oliver and little Leticia some of their toys to keep them entertained, what was ll that about, honey?" Makco took the broken pendant from the table and put it in her hand.  
-"We had a chat with your mom about our family and herself. She said she was thankful for giving you the life she could never give you. Then she gave me that broken mermaid’s pendant." He gave his wife a long, kind hug, to which she responded in kind while she rested her head on his shoulder.   
-"And what I promised to her I promise to you as well. I don't want you to suffer ever again, and I’ll do everything within my power to make you and our children happy. You’re too wonderful for anything less." Penny looked at his eyes with a big smile caressed his cheek and and his beard affectionately   
-"And I'll be the best wife you could ever ask and make sure you're always warm and cozy and well fed. Even though I have a hard time cooking anything edible, but I can learn!" Makco chuckled and looked at her eyes and caressed her cheek in return.   
-"I don’t mind doing all the cooking my dear, I know it’s difficult for you and I don’t want you to stress over it.” His wife smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek and gave it a soft kiss.   
-"You know, I've never seen my mother so happy and so full of life before, and despite all that happened in the past I'm sure she'll be a good grandma for our children. I think she even stopped drinking. I’m so happy she’s trying to do better with her life." Makco covered his mouth and chuckled out loud.   
-"Well that's good, at least she won't crash the bus in the middle of the desert and leave me stuck there. And about you getting better at cooking, I could always buy you the recipe book of the Queen of Sauce!" Penny looks at his eyes and raises an eyebrow, though she can’t help but smile even though she tried hard to look serious.   
-"But my chili was delicious, you said it yourself! What, did you lied to me about my cooking skills? I’m hurt, how could you!" She pouted playfully and gave him a sad look with those big green eyes of hers, then giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.  
-”Just joking with you, my dear. I tasted my own chili later that night and it was awful. To think you had put up to that for me, it was such a wonderful gesture from you!” Penny took a step back and looked at her husband while clutching the broken pendant in one hand.  
-”So, uh, what do you plan on doing with that?” Makco asked while pointing at the broken amulet his wife was clutching, looking at it then looking at his wife’s eyes. Her face turned into a wide smile and she crushed the shell in his hands, which caused her husband to gasp, wide eyed at her actions.  
-”We don’t need this kind of thoughts in our house and our lives. I know for certain you won’t abandon us. I knew you were the one from the moment you moved here.” She looked into his eyes with an intensity that shook him inside, the same intensity she had when they left the bathhouse in their first date, the same intensity she had when she said she was ready to have children. As intense as her gaze was, it didn’t lasted long, and soon it turned into her usual kind expression she always had for him and their children.  
-”Well honey, we better go to work! I called the sitter and everything to take care of our children while we’re away!” Right on cue, there was a knocking on the front door  
, and Penny went to get it.  
-”Sitter, huh? Thought Maru worked today at the clinic, who did you bring in this time?” His question was answered when Penny opened the door and made a blonde girl with a big grin and an even bigger camera enter the house.  
-”Hello Makco and Penny! Thanks for giving me the chance to visit the farm and take photos of your plants and your cute kids! I already went ahead and took some wonderful shots of your sunflower fields, they are SO pretty!” Haley seemed to be really excited about being there, so much that she made the farming couple chuckle.  
-”Just remember that you’re supposed to care for our children, Haley, don’t get too carried away taking photos.” But she was gone upstairs to the children’s room before Makco even finished, which made him shake his head and look at his wife.  
-”Are you sure about this, honey? Her attention span doesn’t seem to be the longest.” Penny giggled and stuck out her tongue at him.  
-”Don’t be mean now. We better hurry up or we’ll be late. Later, Haley!” She yelled so Haley upstairs would hear her while Makco picked his pickaxe and his sword and got ready to depart.  
-”See you two later! Thanks for letting me visit!” Was the response Haley gave to them before they both left the farm, Makco kissing his wife and heading to the bus stop while Penny headed to the library to keep tutoring Jas and Vincent.


End file.
